Poisoned
by TeenageNeko
Summary: Gaara is infected with a deadly poison, and he only has three days to find a cure before he loses control. COMPLETE.
1. Day one

_Foot steps echoed through the room._

_He looked up and saw the blade come down._

_He tried to dodge._

_The sharp edge grazed his shoulder._

_He let out a cry and fell to the gorund._

_His attacker turned to leave._

_She was stopped by two ninja._

_She raised her sword._

_The enemy ninja raised their own weapons._

_She brought the blade down._

_Right through her heart._

_Her mission was complete._

_She had poisened the Kazekage._

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk flipping through paperwork.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." he called.

Kankuro and Temari walked in.

"The results are in." muttered Kankuro.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Well? Am I infected or not?"

His siblings were silent.

"Am I?"

Kankuro gulped, "Yeah. You are."

Gaara sighed. "Not good, not good at all."

Temari dropped a folder on his desk. "Konoha had a file on the poison and were happy to let us borrow it. It turns out that the ninja dog, Akamaru I believe, was infected with the same stuff."

"What happened to him?"

Kankuro took his turn to speak. "He got kind of aggressive, than transformed into a beastly version of himself."

"Do you have any idea of how long it took?"

"About three days."

"Three days? I'll have to make the most of it."

"Doing what?"

Gaara tapped his fingers on the desk. "Well, I have a lot of paperwork to get done…"

Temari slammed her fist down in front of Gaara. "You've been infected with a deadly poison and all you can think about is paperwork? Whats wrong with you!?"

Gaara rose from his seat and walked over to his sister. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Temari. I know you're worried, but as Kazekage I have things to do and I can't let this get the way!"

Temari nodded. "Yes sir."

Matsuri walked through the door. "Sorry to break the hallmark moment, but the medical labs got some bad news."

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "Let's hear it; it can't be much worse than being infected with poison that's slowly going to change me into a monster."

Matsuri bit her lip, "well…"

Kankuro growled. "Ugh! What is it!?"

Matsuri began speaking franticly, "The medical team here couldn't figure the cure out, so they sent a message to Konoha asking for help, but Konoha couldn't find the recorded cure, so basically you're doomed."

Gaara twitched, "C-cureless?"

Matsuri nodded slowly.

Gaara stomped in circles. "Great! Just great! Of all the people, why me? It could've been a random background character that nobody cares about, but it's me! Of all the people in the village of Sunagakure, it had to be the Kazekage!"

Kankuro leaned over to Temari.

"That's the aggression kicking in." he whispered.

Temari sweat dropped.

When he had finished ranting, Gaara clutched his head and groaned.

Everyone in the office turned and looked at him.

He stomped out of the room, still clutching his head.

"I'm going to bed."

Kankuro, Temari and Matsuri exchanged concerned looks.

Temari put a hand on her hip. "So, he's got three days?"

Kankuro nodded with a frown, "Sadly, yes. The thing is, Akamaru was a dog, so the poison could affect Gaara in a completely different way. It took three days for the substance to fill the dog's body, as for Gaara it could take two or four or even a week! We just don't know."

* * *

Kankuro walked down the hall to his brother's room.

He opened the door and peeked inside.

Gaara was fast asleep in bed.

Kankuro let out a sigh of pure relief.

Without warning Gaara began thrashing violently.

Kankuro ran to the bedside.

"Gaara!"

He grabbed his brother by the shoulder and began to shake him.

"Wake up!"

Gaara's eyes flew open, the Kazekage raised and arm.

Sand surrounded them.

He blinked until his vision cleared. When he saw Kankuro, he frowned.

"Oh, Kankuro. It's only you."

Kankuro sat on the foot on the bed.

"Only me? Never mind! Would you care to tell me why you were getting so…"

Gaara cut him off. "It was only a nightmare, nothing more."

Kankuro frowned, "You sure?"

Gaara nodded. "Positive, now, go!"

Kankuro made his way to the door.

"If you need anything, come and get Temari or me."

_Why am I telling him that? He's fifteen, in fact, he's the Kazekage! Kanky, you have way too much brotherly instinct._

* * *

Gaara's eyes slowly opened.

He had expected himself to be on his bed. He wasn't. He was on the thing that he had least expected. The roof.

_How'd I get up here?_

He slowly inched down the side, and swung over the edge. He lowered himself down to the window, and jumped through.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Matsuri strolled out of the bathroom, wearing a towel.

She saw him.

"Ah! What are you doing in my room!?" she shrieked.

Gaara covered his eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!"

She began pushing him to the door.

"Get out!"

Gaara, whose hands were covering his eyes, allowed her to lead him out.

She slammed the door behind him.

The Kazekage closed his eyes.

_This is going to be a very bad day._

**

* * *

**

**I hope that appealed to your needs**

**This is a fic I randomly thought of, but I'll continue 'cause i'm cool like that.**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Day two

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kankuro's head reeled from the past events. Gaara, his brother, had been poisoned with a deadly substance and the worst part was that he only had about three days till the effects got worse.

He spotted his sister.

"Temari!" he called.

The blonde looked up.

Kankuro jogged over to her.

"Hey!" he said out of breath, "How's Gaara?"

Temari sighed. "We have to get you on a diet, or at least on a mission."

"Never mind that, you didn't answer my question."

"He isn't any better, but he hasn't gotten worse."

Kankuro frowned. "You're sure that he's fine?"

Temari gave a sad smile. "Kankuro, Gaara is strong. When he had the demon, you saw him resist Shukaku. Think about it, it's almost like nothings different."

What does she mean?

Kankuro looked doubtful. "How?"

Temari leaned against the clay wall besides her. "Every day Shukaku would taunt Gaara, telling he was weak and demanding bloodshed. This is the same as that."

"And?"

"If Gaara truly is the man I know that he is, he'll be able to resist this too."

Kankuro nodded. "Thanks Temari."

Temari gave a grin. "No problem! I was scared at first too!"

She gave him a hug.

_Temari…if only it were that easy to believe you._

* * *

Gaara looked down at the stack of papers.

It seemed to only grow as the Kazekage worked.

He glanced at the clock.

_I've got time._

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

When Matsuri knocked on the door, Gaara nearly jumped out of his seat.

"C-come in!"

Matsuri walked in with a tray.

She set a mug on his desk. "I thought you could use some coffee."

Gaara eyed her, then the mug. "I'ts to keep me awake, isn't it?"

Matsuri didn't answer.

"I don't care whats it for, I'll drink it anyways."

Matsuri nodded, than looked away.

"And."

Matsuri turned her attention back to Gaara.

"I can sleep. The thing that kept me from sleeping was Shukaku."

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly study your demon."

Gaara continued to sip his coffee.

_It's like when I was a kid. They're afraid of me. But this time, I won't lose control._

* * *

Kankuro walked into the medical lab.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he had to see if they had found out of anything new.

He approached the first worker he saw.

"Excuse me."

The woman looked up.

"I'm here to see if you've found anything new about my brother's…" he bit his lip, "Condition."

She thought for a moment.

"I'm afraid not, your brothers blood isn't the easiest sort through."

_Ew._

"But."

He perked.

"I can let you in on a secret."

"What is it?"

She chuckled, "Let's just say that we're on to something big."

"Like wha-"

She began to push him out.

"That's no concern of yours!"

Kankuro tried to get back in.

"Wait!"

She slammed the door in his face.

_Gaara, I hope you're okay._

* * *

Gaara slammed his fist on the desk.

"Screw this!" he yelled aloud.

The redhead growled under his breath.

_I remember this feeling…_

(**Flashback**)

_Six year old Gaara was curled up in his bed._

_He wasn't sleeping._

_He was only pretending._

_Sometimes he pretended to be normal._

_He'd pretend to have a mother, a father who loved him, and friends._

_Someone crashed through his window._

_"Demon!" snarled his attacker, "I've heard that you've taken yet another life!"_

_Gaara remained calm. "Go away."_

_The attacker took a step forward._

_"Go now."_

_The ninja raised a sword._

_Gaara slowly got out of bed._

_"Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Sand slithered around the child._

_His assassin laughed, "The sand is just as terrifying as they say."_

_Gaara slowly walked over to the older ninja._

**_Just let me finish it!_**

_I haven't even started yet._

**_Come on boy, I need blood!_**

_Then let me get it for you__!_

**_I need blood!_**

_Gaara stopped moving._

_"What're you doing…?"_

_A smile crept across the kids face._

_The other ninja snorted. "So, can we just fight?"_

_Gaara raised a hand._

_"Of corse, You've kept me waiting."_

_"Huh…?"_

_Sand surrounded the ninja._

_"You are my prey."_

_"NO! Please!"_

_Gaara slowly clenched his fist._

_"No, plea…ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

_Gaara turned his back to the dead body._

_He walked over to his bed, and sat back down._

_He reached up and scratched his kanji._

_This is what I am from now on._

(**End Flashback**)

"Gaara."

He looked up to see Temari.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She nodded than left. "You know where we are."

_They're all being too nice._

(**Flashback**)

_"Yashumaru."_

_The blonde turned around. "Yes Gaara?"_

_"Don you want to play with me?"_

_"Sure Gaara."_

_The two were soon rolling a ball._

_"Y-yashimaru?"_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Of corse! Why would you ask such a question?"_

_"You're being too nice. They do that when they don't want me to get mad."_

(**End flashback**)

Gaara sighed.

_I have to get some rest. This is messing with my mind._

He left for his bedroom.

* * *

Kankuro entered Gaara's office.

"Gaar…"

No one was there.

_He must have retired early._

"Oh well."

Something told Kankuro to go check k on his brother.

Darn these brotherly instincts.

He knocked on the door.

"Gaara!"

No answer.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Gaara…"

Gaara was hunched on the ground with sand circling him. His eyes were squeezed shut and there was a low gurgling noise coming from his throat.

"K-kan…kuro." He choked.

The puppetmaster pushed his back up against the wall.

"Gaara! Whats going on?"

Gaara struggled to speak. "K-k-kan-k-kur…o."

His words began less and less pronounced.

Then he dropped to the ground.

Kankuro crawled over and flipped his brother's body over.

"Gaara…"

The redhead eyes were closed and he was shaking.

"…are you…losing control?"

The younger boy was silent.

"Answer me!"

"I…"

"Gaara!"

_Whats happening to my brother and why can't I even help him?_

**

* * *

**

Thankyou for reviewing even when I had forgotten to put the correct font on certain things.

**I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Day three

**Day Three. Read what happens and then review.**

* * *

Kankuro picked his brother up and slung him over his shoulder.

He ran down the hall to find Temari.

"Temari! Matsuri! Baki! Anyone!"

Please tell me that someone's awake!

Temari, still in a nightgown, walked out of her room yawning. "What is it?"

She saw Gaara.

All the sleepiness disappeared from her eyes. "I'll go fix a bed downstairs."

* * *

Gaara's eyes slowly opened.

_Ugh. Where am I?_

He saw Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri in front of him.

"What are you all doing…?"

Temari motioned for him to lie down. "You might want to take a break from your Kazekage duties."

Kankuro nodded in agreement. "You scared the heck out of me!"

Matsuri sighed, "We're worried."

Ignoring them, Gaara looked around for a clock. He saw one and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the time.

"It's past noon! I have to get to work!"

Kankuro blocked the doorway. "Oh no you don't!"

Gaara tried to get past Kankuro. "Its noon! I'm late!"

Kankuro yelled in anger, "Yeah it's noon! It's also the third day!"

Gaara froze. "Third day?" he muttered. He walked over to a crouch and sat down. "I forgot completely."

Kankuro was still mad. "Heck yeah! You're going to rest and you're going to like it!" He pointed at Gaara dramatically.

Gaara sighed. "Fine. But whats the estimated time for my transformation?"

The question struck Kankuro by surprise.

"You're giving up that easily?"

Gaara gave a weak smile. "I'll have to brace myself, it feels pretty strong."

Temari and Matsuri jumped back into the conversation.

"Gaara, I know' you'll be able to fight it!" Temari said, trying to encourage him.

The redhead ignored the encouragement. "Whats the estimated time?"

Kankuro said it quietly. "Eight thirty."

"Okay."

The ninjas sat in a gloomy silence.

Temari clapped her hands together. "How about we play some games to brighten things?"

Matsuri got up and ran to her room.

Temari hung her head. "My idea wasn't that bad, was it?"

The girl returned with an armload of board games.

"What should we play first?" Matsuri asked excitedly. "Uno? Sorry? Monopoly? I've got it! Let's play Life!"

Without waiting for a reply, the younger ninja whipped out a special edition SpongeBob Life.

"Gaara, you take Squidward!"

"Kankuro, take Patrick!"

"Temari can be and I'll be Sandy."

Kankuro spoke up. "Shouldn't Gaara be Sandy?"

Gaara growled. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Kankuro, for the first time in the last two days, smiled.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?"

Kankuro accepted the mug from Temari.

"Thanks." He sipped the hot chocolate.

He looked at the clock.

_Eight twenty._

They were waiting.

Gaara sat across from him. Temari had sent Matsuri to her room, leaving the siblings to deal with the 'issue'.

"Nervous?"

Gaara nodded. "More than I've been for awhile." He paused then looked back at Kankuro. "Did you have to wait like this on full moons when I had Shukaku?"

Kankuro stirred his drink. "Yeah, but it was a little less dramatic since we were used to it."

Temari nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

Gaara was silent for a moment. He looked up. "Scared?"

Kankuro bit his lip. He didn't want his brother to worry, but he couldn't lie.

"A little." Was the answer he came up with.

Gaara sighed. "Don't think you're hurting my feelings. I'm scared too."

Temari nodded. "Me too."

_Eight twenty-five._

Kankuro looked down at his feet. Gaara was afraid. He looked at his brother. "What are you scared of the most?"

The Kazekage thought for minute. "I'm afraid that I'll hurt you all." He gazed out the window. "I became Kazekage so I could protect this village. It won't help if I only hurt it."

_Eight twenty-eight._

Kankuro nudged Temari and pointed at the clock.

"Oh!"

They scooted away from Gaara.

_I can see the hurt in his eyes._

Gaara's breathing became slow.

_Eight twenty-nine._

He bit his lip until blood dripped down his mouth.

_Gaara…_

He slowly brought a hand up to his head.

_…fight it…_

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_…for Temari…_

He began to pant.

_…for Matsuri…_

He gripped his hand.

_…for the village…_

He began to shake.

_…for me._

Gaara began to sweat.

The clock struck Eight thirty and the oddest thing happened.

Nothing.

They sat there.

Nothing happened.

_What?_

Gaara opened his eyes and wiped blood off his lip. "Is it over?"

Kankuro stared in disbelief. "N-nothing happened!"

Temari and Kankuro dashed over and gave their brother a hug.

"Oh Gaara!" yelled Temari happily. "We were so worried!"

Kankuro grinned.

_He's okay! Maybe the poison didn't' spread properly!_

Then it hit him.

_It hasn't finished spreading._

* * *

Gaara walked in his office. Last night's terror never happened.

The Kazekage took a deep breath.

He took a seat at his desk and began working.

Sometime later, he began to feel dizzy.

_Whats wrong with me?_

He stumbled over to a mirror.

He looked like he was in a hangover.

He tried to get to the door, but his legs gave away beneath him.

_Temari...Kankuro....help......_

**

* * *

**

Poor Gaara!

**He thought it was over!**

**Thanks for reviewing.**


	4. The Transformation Begins

**Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gaara struggled to keep from falling unconscious.

Something was invading his mind, and trying to take control.

_Shukaku? No! Shukaku is gone._

He opened his mouth. "K-kan...k-k-kuro!"

His plea for help was barely a whisper.

_Crap._

The redhead held his hand in front of his face.

He watched claws tear out of his fingers with wide eyes.

_Whats happening to me?_

* * *

Kankuro felt strange.

All day he had been jumpy and he had been…sweating a lot.

_It must be the brotherly instincts._

"Kankuro."

Kankuro looked up at Temari. "Hmm?"

The blonde handed him an envelope.

"Whats this?" he asked.

Temari tapped her chin, than shrugged. "I don't know, some lady from the medical lab asked me to give this to you."

Kankuro took the envelope with a nod.

"Thanks."

_I hope there's news on Gaara._

* * *

Gaara was out of breath.

The Kazekage crawled over to his chair and pulled himself onto it.

_W-what was….that?_

He slowly pulled his hand into view.

He froze.

_Is this even possible?_

His hand was twice its normal size and covered in reddish brown fur. His nails had been replaced with large, black claws.

He wiggled one of the stubby fingers.

_It's almost like a paw._

He began searching the rest of his body for anything…out of the ordinary.

He felt relieved when he knew that his hand was the only thing that had suffered from the change.

"Gaara!"

He whipped around and saw Temari in the doorway.

The blonde was shaking in fear with her eyes fixed on the paw/hand.

* * *

Kankuro opened the envelope carefully and began reading the letter inside.

Kankuro,

The medical team has found traces of unidentified DNA in your brother's blood stream. I wish I could tell you that nothing is wrong, but I'd be lying if I did. Please come as soon as you can! Bring Gaara too, he needs a checkup.

Natsumi

Kankuro cocked an eyebrow.

_Natsumi, eh? Maybe she has a cure for Gaara._

He tucked the letter in his back pocket and started down the halls.

_I'll go get him now._

* * *

Gaara slowly made his way to Temari.

"Temari." He said softly, "its okay."

His legs gave away and he fell down.

To his surprise, Temari rushed over and helped him up.

"We have to get you the medical team, stat."

Gaara nodded.

They turned to leave.

Matsuri was in the doorway now.

She gawked at Gaara's paw/hand.

Gaara closed his eyes. "Matsuri…"

She threw herself at Gaara's feet.

"Gaara! Why!? Why did you give in!?"

Temari brushed past her. "We have to go."

* * *

Kankuro was about to turn the corner, Temari and Gaara collided with him.

_Ouch!_

He blinked until his blurry sight cleared. He looked down at his chest. Lying on top of it was a big furry paw thing.

"OH GOD!" yelled Kankuro.

Gaara jerked the paw back and huddled against the wall.

_What is that thing?_

Kankuro watched Gaara's arm. It moved.

_The things attached!_

He looked at Gaara in horror.

The redhead did his best not to meet his gaze.

Temari helped them both up.

She pulled Kankuro aside. "Kankuro, the transformations started. He hasn't lost control, but we can't rule out the possibility that might happen."

He nodded.

_Gaara, stay strong._

He walked over to his brother.

"Sorry about my freaking out."

Gaara merely nodded without even looking at him.

* * *

On their way to the medical lab, Gaara kept looking down at his paw/hand.

_The furs spreading._

The fur, which had stopped at his wrist, was now at his elbow.

Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri seemed to notice too.

He sighed.

_This pain is something I remember._

(**Flashback**)

_Gaara held his arm up for Yashumaru to heal._

_"Y-yashumaru, I'm sorry."_

_His uncle smiled. "It's okay, oh! Whats this?"_

_The smile turned into a frown._

_"Gaara."_

_The child looked up._

_"Go to your room and wait for me."_

_Gaara nodded and left for his room._

_He sat up on the bed and pulled a book form the shelf above him._

_He went to open it, he froze._

_Dark blue streaks covered his arms and hands._

_"Ah!"_

_He threw the book down and scooted up against the wall._

_"W-whats happening?"_

_Sand hissed on the ground._

_It collected at his feet and thrashed about._

_He looked down at his hands._

_His eyes widened._

_His finger nails had disappeared completely and the skin felt more like leather._

_The tips of his fingers had sharpened to a point and were tipped with black._

_Hot tears began to stream down his face. "Y-yashumaru…"_

_He ran out of his room screaming._

_"Yashumaru!!"_

_He ran down the hallway, sand trailing behind him._

_By the time he reached Yashumaru's room, spikes had broken through the skin and the arms had thickened._

_He banged his fisted on the door._

_"Yashumaru!"_

(**End Flashback**)

Gaara put a hand on his head and gripped his hair.

_The first time I transformed was a long, long time ago. But this brings back memories._

* * *

Kankuro watched Natsumi examine the paw.

"Gaara, I'd estimate that you have a day before you finish transforming."

_Three days have turned into almost five. This is the longest wait ever!_

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a serious face. "Kankuro."

Kankuro looked up.

"I want you to take my place as Kazekage until I'm well."

Kankuro nodded. "I'd be honored."

Gaara nodded. "Good."

Natsumi shoved a needle into Gaara's paw.

Kankuro winced.

She drew the needle back out and shook the contents.

"I'll check it right away."

Kankuro gazed down at Gaara.

He felt himself tear up.

_Darn you, brotherly instincts! You always come at bad times._

* * *

Gaara looked up at Kankuro and met his gaze.

_It was a long time ago, but I remember it all too well._

(**Flashback**)

_"Yashumaru!"_

_Gaara banged on the door harder._

_No one answered._

_The boy slumped down against the wall and began to cry harder._

_A loud ripping noise filled the air._

_He stopped crying and turned around._

_A huge spiky tail protruded from his backside._

_It curled around his body, freaking him out even more._

_A tail, these arms, whats happening to me!_

_To make matters worse, the sand was being twice as clingy._

_"Yashumaru!" screamed Gaara._

_He curled up into a ball._

_"He doesn't want me!" sobbed Gaara._

(**End Flashback**)

Gaara bit his lip.

_That was possibly the worst day of my life, no, the worst day was when I died._

He felt something in his pants.

_What the…?_

The back of his pants seemed to explode when the tail pushed out.

_Not again!_

**

* * *

**

Poor Gaara and his exploding pants.

**Review please.**


	5. Transformation Completed

**Here's chapter five, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Matsuri screamed.

Temari gave a loud gasp.

Natsumi rushed over to get a blood sample.

Kankuro stared in shock.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and down at his lower back.

A thick, furry tail had become the next part of his transformation. It was pretty big, almost as large him, with reddish brown fur and darker stripes.

He heard Kankuro ponder a loud. "I wonder where I've seen a tail like that…"

Matsuri spoke quietly, "A raccoon?"

Natsumi nodded and shoved a needle in the tails tip. "Yup. As I see it, your bothers turning into a raccoon." She paused. "Just….about thirteen times bigger."

Gaara frowned, "Thirteen times bigger?"

Kankuro slammed his fist down on a nearby table. "You're saying that my brother, who is also Kazekage, Is becoming a supersized raccoon!?"

Natsumi pulled the needle out and observed the blood. "Yeah. It'll most likely be painful, so you might want to get him something to bite down on."

Gaara look down at his paw/hand and began to open-and-close it.

_When I lost Shukaku, I thought that I'd never have to deal with transformations again. I was dead wrong._

The redhead continued to toy with his paw.

_But some transformations are more painful than others._

(**Flashback**)

_Six year-old Gaara rocked back-and-forth slowly._

_His tail thumped to beat of his pace._

_"Yashumaru." He whispered, "Is this why you sent me to my room?"_

_His only reply was silence._

_The boy buried his face in his clawed hands._

_"I am…kaiju." He sobbed._

_He felt his stomach vibrate. Soon, that too had changed._

_He pulled his shirt up and traced the dark blue markings on his, now much larger, belly._

_"But…what kind of k-kaiju am I?"_

_Again, all he got was silence._

_He thought back to things his father had told him._

_"Am I a….sand demon?" he asked himself, "That would explain the sands reaction to whatever is happening to me."_

_The boy began to cry again._

_"Y-yashumaru, why'd you leave me alone?! Of all the times, why now?"_

(**End Flashback**)

Gaara reached up and grasped his hair.

The pain brought him to his knees.

Kankuro and Temari rushed to his side.

"Gaara!" yelled Kankuro, "Whats changing now?"

The redhead looked up. "I-I'm not su-sure. I th-think…" His voice trailed off. Instead of finishing his sentence, he tried to look at his back.

His spine began to make a popping sound as it curved to fit his new form.

Gaara began to grit his teeth together. The pain began so unbearable that he had to close his eyes.

"Kankuro!" he heard Temari yell. "Get something for him to bite on! Hang in there Gaara!"

Gaara felt his feet begin to twitch. He bravely opened and eye to watch his feet transform. His whole foot smelled up and burst out of the sandal. The nails disappeared under the mass of fur, than reappeared as larger, shaper claws. The length of the foot increased as it stretched out.

Something was placed in his mouth. He gratefully bit down.

He opened both eyes and saw everyone standing over him.

"Are you done?" asked Matsuri.

Gaara nodded. "I think so."

He stood up.

_Great._

He looked down at his pants. They were in shreds due to the tail, but nothing showed because fur now covered his bottom half completely, starting at his waist and going down to the tips of his toes.

_That's good and bad._

* * *

Kankuro's eyes scanned his brother's form.

_I'd say he's about a halfway there._

The puppetmaster padded over to Natsumi for a report. Before he could open his mouth, she began to talk.

"For some unknown reason his transformation is accelerating as you witnessed a moment ago. We have to stay on our toes because I'm almost positive that he'll lose control and most likely attack us."

Kankuro sweat dropped. "Natsumi." He said slowly, "You sure know what to say to make a guy worry."

Natsumi sighed. "Kankuro, I'm being serious."

"So am I. At times like this, friends are supposed to share comforting and encouraging things."

Natsumi herself a face-palmed. "Never mind, just g-go and whatever!" with those words, she stomped away.

Kankuro cocked an eyebrow.

_She's tense. I wonder why?_

He shook his head.

_Forget about her. Go check on Gaara before the brotherly instincts force you to._

"Hey Gaara!"

His brother turned to look at him.

Kankuro began to look for the right words.

_Don't lose control? No! I could crack a joke? That would be insulting._

He sighed, "Please be careful."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "How so?" he asked, "You all are the ones who should be careful."

Kankuro scratched his head. "Well, uh, you know what I mean."

Gaara gave a small smile. "Thanks for caring."

Kankuro frowned. "Huh? What do you mean 'thanks for caring?"

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a sad look on his face.

"The first time I transformed with Shukaku was when I had just turned six. Yashumaru spotted something that indicated that I would start transforming, so he sent me to my room and told me to wait for him."

Kankuro looked half surprised and half horrified. "Wow, he just left you?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. He did…"

(**Flashback**)

_Gaara looked himself over in a mirror._

_"A tail." He said quietly, "These hands…"_

_The boy sat there and began to sniff._

_"Kaiju." He said softly. "That's what I am."_

_A tear rolled down his cheek._

_"Sand demon kaiju."_

_He reached for his bear and curled up into a ball._

_His sore body began to hurt more and more._

_He uncurled and began to shake._

_"Whats happening?"_

(**End Flashback**)

A hand went up to his throat.

"K-kankuro…"

He began to sweat. His breathing became rushed and face began to crack.

His older brother grew wide-eyed. "Gaara…"

"Kankuro! I-I...."

He threw his hand back and roared. His other hand shifted and his face pushed out into a short muzzle. His muscles hardened and his form grew larger, bursting out of his clothes.

Kankuro watched in terror.

Gaara tried to speak in between growls. "K-k-kank-kur-ro!"

_No! I have to fight it._

He soon towered over Kankuro and Natsumi, who had rushed over.

The last thing he saw was Temari, Matsuri, Kankuro and Natsumi backing up against a wall.

He was alone.

"Where am I?" he yelled.

Darkness swirled around him. He lifted a foot up.

_Water?_

Then he saw a cage.

"Hello!" he called.

**It's about time you got here.**

He jerked around to see a pair of glowing eyes.

"Who the heck are you!?"

The figure came closer.

Gaara gasped.

It was a large raccoon with reddish brown fur. Its tail swooshed side-to-side and his ears constantly twitched.

**Come on Gaara, you know me.**

Gaara began to back away slowly. "No, I don't. You're not Shukaku, so who the heck are you!?"

The raccoon snorted. **NO! I'm not Shukaku. As much as I hate to admit it, he's much stronger.**

"Why have you brought me here?"

**You brought yourself here.**

"I don't understand."

The raccoon gave an annoyed sigh. **I'll have to explain things to you than.**

He reached up and tapped one of the cage bars with his paw.

**This is the barrier that kept Shukaku in check when you had him. The only way for him to get out was for you to walk in his cage, which you did countless times. Now that the Akatsuki have extracted him, the cage is empty. However, when that ninja from, well, wherever she came from injected that poison in you, you gained me. Once you put power aside, I'm hardly different from that Shukaku.**

Gaara growled. "I don't have time for this, send me back!"

**I told you! You have to go back yourself! I can't help you!**

"I don't know how to get back!"

**Than rot in darkness by yourself!** The raccoon turned around and began going deeper into the cage.

Gaara grabbed the bars. "Hey! Come back here, I wasn't finished with you!"

**Well I'm finished with you!**

_He's worse than Shukaku!_

* * *

Kankuro looked up at the beast in front of him.

_Is that really Gaara? I saw him change right before my eyes, but it's still hard to believe._

"G-gaara?"

The large raccoon was silent.

Temari gave a hopeful smile. "Perhaps he hasn't lost control and is embarrassed."

Kankuro gulped.

_I hope so._

He took a step forward. "Gaara if you're in con-" The beast lashed out, clawing Kankuro's face.

Natsumi pulled a kunai out of her pocket and pointed it at Gaara.

Kankuro wiped blood off his face, "Gaara!"

Temari pulled her fan off her back and planted herself in front of Matsuri.

_He lost control. He struck out at me._

He was so awestruck that he almost didn't hear Natsumi.

"Kankuro! Snap out of it!"

He leapt aside just in time, if he hadn't moved, he would've been mauled.

"Gaara!"

The large raccoon crashed through the wall and dashed down the street.

Natsumi threw her hands up. "This is just great! He fully transformed, he went feral, and now he's on the loose!"

Kankuro pulled his puppet on his back. "I'm going after him!"

Temari ran after him. "Kankuro wait!"

The brunette looked at her angrily. "I'm going after him no matter what! Me and Sasori will be able to hold keep him busy while Natsumi looks for a cure, so don't try to stop me!"

Temari smirked. "Baka, I'm not trying to stop you. He's my brother too."

Kankuro almost smiled, "You mean…"

"I'm coming with you!"

Kankuro smiled this time.

"Good! Let's go!"

_Gaara, hold on. We're coming._

**

* * *

**

I had so much fun writing about the raccoon its kinda sad.

**Anyways, Kaiju is japenese for strange beast, but its transilated into monster.**

**Gaara's flashbacks aren't done, they'll continue in chapter six**

**Please Review!**


	6. More answers, but no control

**Here you go :)**

* * *

Gaara had wandered circles around the cage for what seemed like hours, when the raccoon passed by.

"So." Muttered the redhead, "You came back."

The beast snorted.** It's not like I wanted to.**

"Now that you're here will you tell me how to leave….wherever this place is."

**First of all, it's your mind. Second of all, what kind of villain would I be if I told you how to suppress me?**

"Come on, a hint?"

**Fine. ****When Shukaku left, the cage became empty. Then I came along and my spirit filled the cage up again. You transformed and I took control by pushing your spirit out of your body and into your mind. I don't think I can make it simpler than that. Do you understand?**

"I understand."

**Good, now leave me. Your rambling is annoying me.**

"Alright, but can you do one thing for me?"

**That depends on what you want.**

"Show me."

**Show you what?**

"Show me what I transformed into."

The raccoon sighed. **Whatever, I guess you have a right to know.** He shot Gaara a look. **I'll need some on your chakra to create an image.**

Gaara nodded. "Take it."

It took the raccoon several minutes, but he managed to create a Genjutsu to show Gaara his new form.

Gaara's eyes widened.

The creature before him was thrice his size, maybe larger, and covered in reddish brown fur. A large tail swayed back-and-forth, and huge claws dug into the ground. The beast carried some of Gaara's traits like the rings around his eyes, light blue eyes and a blood red kanji on the left side of his forehead.

Gaara turned away. "That's enough."

The other raccoon laughed. **Too scary? It's a masterpiece! Not too big, not too small. It's fast and strong, pretty handsome too. I think you're lucky.**

Gaara covered his ears.

_Why does this crap always happen to me?_

(**Flashback**)

_Six year-old Gaara let out a growl._

_His sand thrashed around him._

_The half beast was transforming farther, and he could sense._

_"Y-yashumaru." He wailed, "Please stop the pain!"_

**_There is no way to stop it._**

_Gaara stopped. "Who are you?" he whispered._

**_My name is Shukaku; I am the one tailed demon._**

_"So….you are a kaiju too."_

_The voice paused. **Yes. **Came his answer. **I am a kaiju like you.**_

_Gaara felt his heart stir. "Tell me, are you lonely?"_

**_All the time._**

_Gaara gave a tiny smile. "You are like me. I'm lonely."_

**_Not entirely._**

_"What do you mean?" asked Gaara. He blinked, then entered the dark._

(**End Flashback**)

Gaara shivered.

_I have to find the way out._

* * *

Kankuro rounded the corner. He spotted the tip of a tail retreat behind a building.

"Over there!" he yelled.

Temari pulled her fan out and opened it.

Kankuro pulled Sasori off of his back and readied his puppet. "Gaara!" he yelled, "Come on out!"

Nothing.

"I guess we'll have to go in ourselves." muttered Kankuro.

Temari gulped, but followed him.

"Gaara." He called softly. "Its Kankuro and Temari. We want to help you."

They spotted him up ahead. The raccoon was laying at the edge of a stream drinking.

Kankuro tilted his head.

_He almost looks harmless._

"Gaara." He called again, this time a little louder.

* * *

Gaara perked.

_I heard Kankuro!_

He strained to hear.

_I have to concentrate._

The redhead squeezed his eyes shut.

_Kankuro, I'm here. I'm listening for you._

He opened his eyes. Kankuro and temari were only feet away! He grinned. "Kankuro! I'm here!" Then he was back in his mind.

_What the?_

**You nearly pushed me out. Nice try, but I'm stronger than you.**

Gaara gritted his teeth.

_Darn it!_

* * *

Kankuro dropped his puppet and ran over to Gaara. "Gaara!" he yelled, "Your back!"

A huge paw swept Kankuro out of the way, and sent him crashing into a wall. He slammed his tail down in a deathblow. Temari jumped in and sent a wave of wind to deflect his attack.

The blast sent Gaara tumbling into the stream. The result: a very pissed off raccoon.

Kankuro collected himself and tried to stand up.

Temari screamed, "Kankuro! Watch out!"

* * *

Gaara thought hard.

_I was in control. What happened?_

**You don't give up, do you?**

Gaara looked at the beast angrily. "You're pretty brave to be talking like that!"

**It's not like I have anything to worry about. There's no sand for you to control here and I'm bigger and stronger. I have the advantage.**

Gaara cursed under his breath.

_We'll see about that._

**

* * *

**

I hope you all liked that. Please Review!


	7. Forever

**Semi-late update. Whatever. Enoy.**

* * *

Kankuro looked up; Gaara's massive paw was hovering over his face.

The puppeteer slowly crawled out of the way, hoping that his brother wouldn't notice. He got lucky and managed to make it over to Temari.

_Gaara……I thought you had won. Are those years of battling Shukaku worth nothing to you? You have the experience._

Temari noticed his pouting. "Kankuro." She said, "Gaara will be in control before you know it. So don't fret!"

Kankuro stood up and brushed dirt off of his clothes. "Whatever. Let's go."

_This is driving me nuts._

* * *

Gaara looked around.

_No sand. No power. No control._

The redhead felt naked without his sand armor on. Naked and defenseless. He had that huge demon raccoon thing prowling around and he was defenseless.

He slammed his fist into a wall angrily.

_Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

Gaara spotted the raccoon out of the corner of his eye.

_Speak of the devil._

**I heard that.**

Gaara growled, "What!? You can read my thoughts now!?"

The beast tilted his head. **Whoa. You're not quite the collected Kazekage I thought you were.**

Gaara ignored him.

**The silent treatment again? Seriously kid! Your killing me!**

Gaara glared at him. "How come you're hanging over here? I thought that I was annoying you."

**Well, those puny Suna ninja aren't doing anything. I've got time to waste.**

"Time to waste? Since when are there any time limits!?"

The raccoon shot Gaara a devious look. **There aren't any limits; the thing is…….you'll stay like this forever if you don't gain control.**

* * *

"What the heck are you doing!?" Kankuro yelled.

Several ninja were starting to attack the large beast. The oldest one met his glare and shouted back, "That there monster tried to kill us! We were on patrol when it attacked!"

Kankuro sighed, "Fine. Defend yourselves, but don't kill him."

The ninja raised an eyebrow. "Don't? Kill? Him?"

"Well, you see it's really-"

"Kankuro!" Temari ran over to him. "Gaara just killed a member of squad 17!"

Those words hit Kankuro like a rock.

"K-killed?" he stuttered. He turned around and began running. "Gaara! HOLD ON!"

The nameless ninja looked at Temari. "Gaara? As in Lord Kazekage Gaara?"

"It's a long story……."

* * *

Kankuro pulled Sasori off his back. "Sorry Gaara, but I can't let you hurt anyone else!"

The massive beast looked at him with hate in his eyes. He threw his head back and roared.

Kankuro attached chakra stings to his puppet and shifted to a fighting stance.

Gaara stomped his paws like a bull and charged. He lunged forward and snapped his jaws. He managed to grab Kankuro's arm and bite down hard.

Kankuro yelled loudly, "GAARA!" He punched the creature's nose; forcing it to let go.

Gaara responded to the punch by sending a blow of his own.

Kankuro dodged to blow and hurled Sasori at his brother.

Gaara suddenly stopped and began to back away from the puppet.

Natsumi popped out of nowhere and stared in awe. "Kankuro, I think you've found his one weakness!"

Kankuro gritted his teeth, "I sure hope so. As much as I hate to fight him, I kind of have to."

Natsumi nodded, "I see."

"Never mind that, have you made an antidote for the poison?"

"Sadly, no. But we have figured one more thing out."

Kankuro gave a small smile. "Awesome! I could go for some good news!"

"Well, this isn't good news."

Kankuro turned his attention back on Gaara. "Then I don't want to hear it."

Natsumi ignored him, "If we don't get him back in control….."

Kankuro stopped and looked at her with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yeah, he'll be stuck like that forever."

* * *

Gaara balled his hands up. "Forever!? What do you mean forever!?"

The raccoon blinked. **You really are different then what I thought. And by forever, I mean just that. You'll be stuck in your mind and your body will be stuck in that form. I'll be in control forever.**

"You know what?" Gaara sighed, "Shukaku was playtime compared to you."

**You really think so? That makes me feel just delighted!**

_Delighting a demon…..like I haven't heard that one before._

(**Flashback**)

_"W-where am I?" squealed Gaara._

**_You are with me. _**_Whispered the voice from before._

_"Y-you brought me here?"_

**_Stop stuttering kid, you sound like a wuss._**

_Gaara bit his lip to keep it from quivering._

**_That's right. Suck it up._**

_Gaara tried being brave. "Show yourself!"_

_A dim light began to glow on the ceiling._

_A large demonic creature with sharp claws and yellow eyes grinned at him. Here I am._

_Gaara began shaking all over. "W-what are y-you!?"_

**_Don't you see? I am kaiju! I am…you!_**

_Gaara shook his head, "No! NO! You can't be me! That's not possible!"_

**_But it is._**

_Suddenly, he was standing in front of a mirror._

_The redhead peered at his reflection. He screamed at the sight of his changed appearance._

_His skin had turned tan and now had large spikes sticking out with blue tips. His arms were bulging and twisted, his eyes were no longer the soft shade of blue, but a piercing yellow. A knurly tail sticking out of his lower back completed the monstrous look._

_"What happened to me!?" shrieked Gaara._

_The demon hovered behind him. **This is your true form. You are me. I am you. I am a demon, a kaiju. You are the same!**_

_Gaara threw his head back and let out a half shriek, half roar kind of noise._

_The Shukaku grinned with evil intent in his eyes. **You are like a son to me. The joy is indescribable, you have delighted a demon!**_

(**End Flashback**)

_It's happening again and I'm letting it!_

He began to bang his head against the wall.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

* * *

The fight had lasted a fairly long time. Using the puppet to keep Gaara away had worked for a little while. Once Gaara had discovered that he could outmatch the puppet, he attacked with full steam.

His attacks were becoming harder and harder to block and to add on to things, Kankuro was fresh out of ideas.

Natsumi and Temari had joined the fight, but their efforts were not enough to stop the beast's rampage.

"How much time do we have?!" yelled Kankuro.

"I'd estimate about four hours!" answered Natsumi.

Temari looked at Kankuro with a sad look on her face, "What if we don't stop him before his time ends? What'll happen then?"

"Temari!" growled Kankuro, "You've been a good, encouraging sister! Don't blow it!"

Natsumi nodded. "Kankuro is right. Sometimes it's necessary to assume the worst, but we still need to encourage each other."

Kankuro shot Temari the I-told-you-so look. He got a smack in return.

"Guys!" yelled Natsumi, "This isn't the time to be fighting!"

Temari froze halfway in kick. She put her leg down and looked at her feet. "Sorry." She muttered with a blush.

Kankuro threw his hands up, "Uh? People? Big, rabid raccoon? Gaara? Cure?"

* * *

At that time, Gaara was debating on his chances of surviving hand-to-paw combat with the monster.

_If I attack him, I might die. Wait, is that even possible in here?_

**I can hear you, you know.**

Gaara scowled, "And that was meant to be heard."

**Sure it was.** He shook his head. **Face it, you're doomed.**

"Shut up!"**

* * *

**

**I'm proud of how that turned out.**

**Please review! It shows me that people are reading my stories!**


	8. Kankuro's Solution

**Here ya go! I know you'll love it! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Okay," said Natsumi, "we need a plan. A smart, foolproof, will-not-fail plan."

Kankuro furrowed his brow and began to think hard.

_Okay, Gaara was able to come in control for about a minute…..if we could get him in control again, and then tie him up……bah! What am I saying? That's got to be the dumbest idea yet!_

"Well." He heard Temari say. "We could build a strong cage, lure him over here and I can use my fan to blow him back into it."

_We sound like a bunch of fools, _thought Kankuro.

Something popped into his head. "I have an idea, it's not much, but it might work."

"Okay, let's hear it." Chirped Natsumi.

"Well," Kankuro said while feeling a bit embarrassed, "we could fight him with…..memories."

Natsumi tilted her head. "Memories?"

"Yes, memories. The moment me and Temari joined together to call his name, he was in control. That was a memory. Our voices. Say we get something stronger, like a picture or a toy from his childhood. I'm almost certain that will……"

"……bring him back completely!" finished Natsumi.

She looked at the puppeteer with wonder in her eyes. "Wow, and I thought you were a lazy idiot!"

Kankuro sweat dropped. "Heh heh, don't push it…"

Temari smiled. "No," she said, "Really. You truly are smarter than you look, Kankuro."

_Well, at least it was kind of a compliment._

* * *

Gaara balled his hands into fists.

He gave the air a few quick jabs, and then stole a glance at the raccoon.

The beast had lost his interest in tormenting him and was now sleeping.

_Okay…this is it. I'll take him head-on._

He took a few steps, than stopped. He gulped and looked down at his feet.

_Why am I acting like this? I'm the Kazekage and I'm acting like a Gennin._

He scowled.

_Never the less, I have to do this._

He raised his fist up in midair and braced himself for the fight.

_Sand or no sand, I'll take him on and win._

His fist was a blur as it sped down to the unsuspecting best.

* * *

Kankuro pulled a box off of a shelf and began to sort through the contents.

_Okay…maybe a block or picture book?_

He huffed.

_Okay, I am a retard._

He pulled a photo album out and dusted off the cover. He held it up and read the title aloud. "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro—Gennin years."

_Bingo_, thought Kankuro, _I think I've hit the jackpot._

He opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

There were pictures of them before their first mission, after their first mission, before the Chunnin exams and several other occasions.

He pulled a picture out of the plastic cover and squinted. The photo had him, Gaara, Temari and Baki.

Temari had her hips pushed forwards and a hand on her hip; a confident look planted on her face.

Baki had the stern, strict look of an experienced Jounin. He was standing with his arms glued to his sides.

His eyes scanned every single detail; they stopped when they hit him and Gaara. They began to water.

The redhead's arms were crossed over his chest, as always, but his expression was different. The angry, harsh glare had been replaced with a soft smile and bright, cheerful eyes.

Kankuro looked at himself in the picture.

He was bent over to Gaara's height and was ruffling his hair in a playful manner. There was a giddy look on his face as well.

_That's why I can't give up. It took twelve years to finally reach, I don't—no. I won't lose it in one night._

He tucked the picture into the pocket of his trousers and wiped the small tear from his eye.

_And another thing, I can't let him see me cry._

* * *

Gaara's fist collided with the raccoon's face.

A mixture of spit and blood flew out of his mouth, along with a few teeth.

**Hey!** Roared the raccoon. **What the heck do you think you're doing!?**

"What does it look like I'm doing?" snarled Gaara, "I'm taking my body back."

The beast crouched down into a fighting position. **Well, you have no sand and from what I've heard, you don't have much knowledge in Genjutsu. Face it, I've already won.**

A knowing smile crossed Gaara's face. He performed a few hand signs.

"You're right," he said, "I don't have much Genjutsu. I relay on my Ninjutsu and even a little of my Taijutsu to get things done. But, that doesn't mean I can't do Genjutsu."

Slowly, sand began to swirl in front of the raccoon. **What the-where did all this sand come from!?**

The sand clustered together, forming a shape that resembled a person. The features spread across and the person shaped sand cluster grew several feet higher.

The raccoon's gaze flickered between Gaara and the sand. After a few seconds into it, Gaara disappeared. **W-what are you planning?**

A low rumble filled the mind-cage.

_"Suna, yajyuu! Suna, kaiju! Suna, Ikimono! Suna, doubutsu!"_

The sand began to knit together faster.

The raccoon felt its legs begin to shake.

Something grabbed his scruff and lifted him up.

**Oh my…**

He was staring directly into the face of a now giant Gaara!

**W-what the heck happened to you!?** screamed the raccoon, **One minute your helpless and weak, the next your th-this!**

Rather than answering his enemy's question, he uttered something in a low, dangerous tone.

* * *

Kankuro pulled the picture out of his pocket and showed it to Natsumi and Temari.

"There," he said, "I bet you five bucks that he'll have a moment when he sees the picture."

Temari smiled. "We were so little."

"Please," snorted Kankuro, "we were twelve, fourteen, and fifteen."

"Yeah, but it seems like so long ago. We were all so short."

"Hmm, Gaara was the short one."

"I have to agree on that one."

"Okay, yeah. We were all little." Kankuro turned and looked at Natsumi. "Now what?"

Natsumi listed the steps to their plan. "Fist, we need to find him. Once we've found him, we can try to get to him peacefully…"

"And if that doesn't work." Murmured Temari.

"We engage in battle, but without seriously injuring him. Me and Temari will distract him, and then you, Kankuro, with run up and push the picture into his face!"

_Okay……that sounds a bit dumb, but it might actually work._

"Okay!" he said. "Let's go!"

They sped off to locate the Kazekage.

* * *

Gaara stared down at the raccoon's terrified face.

_This is it…my most powerful Genjutsu._

He did a few more hand signs, preparing for a massive Chakra drain.

**"SUNA KASHAKU!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Hey there, I'm back. Yeah......I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. Only a few chapters to go before this finished! Gaara actually does something and Kankuro takes a trip down memory lane. Whee. Anyway, I'll update soon!**

**Reviews are as loved as life!**


	9. The Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"There he is!"

Kankuro turned his attention to the large figure standing in the center of the park.

He pulled Sasori off of his back and hurled the puppet forward.

Gaara dodged the attack with ease, and then lunged in to make a move of his own.

_Crap!_ Thought Kankuro, _He's too-_

The sound of wood breaking interrupted his thoughts. His opponent had lashed out with his claws and ripped Sasori's left arm off.

_Not good! He overcame the fear of my puppet!_

He heard Temari and Natsumi behind him.

"Kankuro!" he heard Temari yell. "We're supposed to be the ones distracting him!"

Kankuro tucked to avoid Gaara's claws and stole time to glare at his sister.

"Temari," he growled while dodging his brother's blows, "I went ahead because you and Natsumi were being too slow."

Without warning, he ran behind Temari and gave her a hard shove.

"Okay," he said with a cheeky smile, "now you two can distract him."

Temari yelped as she struggled to pull her fan out of the sash that was wrapped around her waist.

Natsumi pulled some kunai out of her lab coats pocket and gulped.

Kankuro ran behind the jungle gym and pulled the photo out of his pocket. He knelt down and said a quick prayer. He took one last look at the picture, and then ran out from the other end of the jungle gym.

He spotted Temari and Natsumi locked in combat; each woman wore a face full of determination. Shuriken were being thrown by Natsumi; each star missing its mark. Temari wasn't doing much better. Her wind proved useless if the beast had his claws dug deep into the ground.

Kankuro pulled a kunai out for defense and threw himself into the crossfire.

* * *

**"SUNA KASHAKU!!!"**

Gaara screamed as chakra poured out of his body and into his Genjutsu.

His loud screams were freaking the raccoon out to the point that he had frozen completely. He watched as the sand slowly stuck itself to the raccoon's neck, spreading down its entire body.

**WHAT IS THIS!?! **Shrieked the raccoon.

"This is my strongest Genjutsu." Panted Gaara. "I said it once, I'll say it again. My strongest Genjutsu!"

Rather than answering, the raccoon let out a tortured shriek.

Gaara smirked.

_Okay. I am going to be wiped when this is over, but at least I would have defeated h-AH!_

His hands flew up to his throat and grasped it. He felt it being squeezed by an invisible force.

"W-what!" he gasped.

The raccoon smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

**You see, I am you. Whatever pain you inflict on me goes around and bites you in the butt!**

"If that's true, why didn't I feel pain when I slapped you!?"

**Because,** answered the raccoon, **you were so set on my defeat that you blocked every other thought out. Your mind works differently than any other Shinobi I've seen, heck, it's different from the Jinchuriki minds I've seen!**

"Well," Gaara growled through gritted teeth, "why I am so different."

**Your mind mixed with Shukaku's. You two are bound together.**

"W-what!?"Gasped Gaara. He began to tremble. "Are you telling me that…he never left?"

A devious smile spread across the raccoon's face.

**Gaara, you can never separate a Jinchuriki from its demon. Not even someone as strong as the Akatsuki could sever the bond you two created.**

Gaara began to back away.

"No! You're lying!"

The raccoon's grin grew wider. **It's the truth! Every last bit is true!**

"NO! You're lying!"

The sand fell off of the raccoon and began to slither over to Gaara.

"You're lying!"

* * *

Kankuro pushed the picture into his brother's face.

The beast roared and slashed it into shreds.

_Crap! That was really anticlimactic!_

He threw the shredded picture aside and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Gaara,"he growled through gritted teeth, "I'm not giving up until you're in control!"

The giant raccoon sped towards him and stabbed at him with his needle-sharp claws.

He twisted left and right to avoid the blows.

_This is not going as planned! I don't understand! My theory was flawless **(1)**!_

The monster's clawed paw dug into his shoulder, staining its fur red.

_Never the less,_ he thought, _I'll get you back!_

* * *

The sand slowly began inching up Gaara's own body. Each grain sticking him. Soon, it was covering him head to toe. The sand meant to defeat the raccoon was now after him.

_I-I don't understand! This sand…where did it come from? The sand I was using on the raccoon over there was created with my Genjutsu…did I get caught in my own Genjutsu? Is that even possible?_

He felt the sand hardening like a cocoon.

_This…what is this?!_

He strained to see through the small space left on his face. He saw nothing, it lookded like the raccoon had disapeared.

_This isn't that things doing? Than who's doing this…?_

Then he knew.

* * *

"Kankuro!"Yelled Temari. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"It didn't work." mumbled Kankuro, his voice full of defeat.

_It didn't work….it didn't work! Crap, it didn't work! I can't believe it (2)!_

He sighed.

_Okay Kanky...time to dig deeper into the idea vault._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay....what do you think? Like it....hate it? I need to know! Am I adding too many plot twists? Am I making this too long? I NEED TO KNOW! **

**(1) Mmmmm...looks like Kankuro had an Edward Elric moment.**

**(2) As Naruto would say, beleive it.**

**So yeah.....just two or three more chapters (counting the epolouge). I hope you're enjoying this! I'm trying to make it enjoyable! The funny thing is...this was going to be a Oneshot but I decided to make it longer! **

**Read and review and I'll keep writing.**


	10. The Final Hour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**WARNING: This chapter has mild blood and violence. The horror genre really comes out.**

* * *

Kankuro let out a growl in frustration.

Nothing was going his way. His ideas had failed, it seemed like they would never win.

_Geeze Gaara, if you knew how much trouble you're putting us in…and these brotherly instincts don't make it any better!_

He closed his eyes.

_Okay, think. I am absolutely sure about memories bringing him back; I just need to find something stronger than a piece of paper and a meager sound._

* * *

Gaara thought hard.

"It was the Shukaku all along," he said aloud, "he never left. When he tried to take control and to transform me, but my body rejected his dark chakra. But instead of leaving my body, he retreated into my mind. This...is nothing but Shukaku."

**That's right.**

"So," Gaara said with a smirk, "it was you all along."

**Yup, me.**

Gaara started squirming again. "So, tell me. What do you plan to accomplish with this chaos?"

The demon chuckled. **I'm a demon! What do you think I want? Bloodshed is the only thing I'd ever want!**

_How predictable._

He felt something pinch the skin on his leg.

_What?_

A spike broke through, causing him scream in pain.

"Crap!" he yelled, "what did you do to me!"

**It's pretty simple; I'm transforming you for good.**

"W-what!"

* * *

"One hour."

Kankuro looked up at Natsumi.

"You have one hour." She said firmly.

_Whats up with her?_

He nodded. "I know. One hour."

The woman nodded. "One measly hour before he's lost forever."

_Geeze, is she trying to make me feel worse?_

A spine-chilling chuckle rose from Natsumi's throat. "O-only one hour! One hour before he takes over!"

Kankuro looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" he gasped.

The expression on the scientist's face changed.

Kankuro waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello," he said in a singsong tone, "earth to Natsumi?"

Without warning, the woman's fist collided with his face.

The blow sent Kankuro flying backwards, crashing through a nearby wall. He grabbed his leg and groaned.

"Natsumi!" he cried, "what was that for?"

Instead of answering, she threw her head back and began laughing.

It was a frightening sound. Like nails scraping the surface of a chalkboard or **(1)** thumping of invisible monsters.

Kankuro shook the thoughts out of his head and glared at his former alley.

"Where is Gaara!" he yelled after noticing his brothers absence, "I don't see Temari either, what have you done with them!"

Natsumi smiled, murderous intent filled her eyes.

That's when Kankuro knew that he was alone.

* * *

Gaara screamed as the pointed claws of his true form pierced through the skin of his fingertips. A thin trail of blood rolled down his said and soaking into the sand.

**You see,** said Shukaku, **when the Akatsuki tried to extract me, they were short one member. The snake sannin, Orochimaru. If they had him, it wouldn't have failed, but since they didn't—it was EPIC fail. But, to be safe I hid in the darkest corner of your mind where my dark chakra would be hidden amunst your own.**

"No," growled Gaara, "when I gave up on killing to survive, I was cleansed of darkness!"

**Tsk tsk, you are so naïve. Everyone has darkness in their mind, right down to the smallest child. You get rid of it, neither could your friend. Interest replaced the annoyance in his voice. The Kyuubi child recently started training to become a Sage, not just that—but he thinks he can control Kyuu-**

"SHUT UP!" shrieked Gaara, "You have absolutely no right to judge Naruto like that!"

**Hm, **Grumbled Shukaku, **you didn't let me finish. The point is that the bond between us is stronger than steel and tighter than an emo kid's pants. I will never leave this body.**

Kankuro narrowed his eyes and looked at Natsumi.

* * *

"You," he said roughly, "you've been against us that whole time."

_Judging by that punch, she's pretty strong. I'm injured in several places, not to mention sore...Sasori has been jacked up…and I'm alone. Crap._

"Well," he said, "are you gunna answer me?"

* * *

**The Jinchuriki of the one-tailed beast has to face even more obstacles than a normal Jinchuriki. **Stated the demon.

"And what do you consider normal?"Growled Gaara.

**Hmmmm, no comment. The thing that separates you from the other hosts is that when they change into their true forms, it comes in the form of a clock. But when you change, it breaks out of your skin.**

Right on cue, his entire hand was torn into shreds when the monstrous paw of his true form ripped through. The same thing happened to his other hand, then his feet. His teeth elongated into fangs and more spikes broke through.

Within seconds, more than half of his body was transformed and covered in blood.

* * *

Natsumi's psychotic laughter rang through the air.

Each break in the chilling sound seemed to get closer and closer together. Then, she stopped.

"Huh?" muttered Kankuro.

The female's bloodthirsty look melted away. She frowned. "I am no longer of use. It's started and not going to stop." As soon as those words left her mouth, she began to dissolve into a pile of sand.

Kankuro Watched in horror as the person died before his very eyes. Though, he wasn't quite sure if she was a real person to begin with.

"Okay, I guess that's something out of the way." He mumbled, not taking his eye off of the pile of sand.

_I can only hope that Temari didn't suffer from the same fate._

He slowly got up and brushed himself off. He pulled the remains of his puppet from under the rubble and headed off to end the horror once and for all.

* * *

**AH!** Exclaimed Shukaku, **That's the stuff!**

Blood poured out of Gaara's wounds.

The sand cocoon had become tighter due to his increased size and the shredded skin filling up the cracks. If it got any tighter, he was sure to suffocate.

_Kankuro! Temari! Natsumi! Help!_

No voices answered his cries for help, only more pain.

_Why…is this….happening?_

He felt something push from inside torso. It burst through, tearing his clothes and skin clean off. His arms and legs followed.

_N-no…I'm losing it….no! I c-can't let it end like th-this!_

* * *

Kankuro looked down at the large pile of sand in front of him. Locks of fur were mixed in with the grains, indicating that the pile was once a furry creature.

Perhaps a raccoon.

Perhaps…Gaara.

Kankuro felt his knees give away from beneath him. He fell down next to the pile. Tears poured out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Gaara!" he sobbed, "I was too late!"

* * *

His face bulged out, the Shukaku-like features replacing his own.

The sands of the cocoon melted away to reveal a mirror.

He looked at his reflection.

* * *

Kankuro cried harder and harder.

His brother was dead and his sister had possibly suffered the same death.

The wind blew, spreading sand across the ground.

"Kankuro?"

He whipped around and saw Temari.

The blonde's clothes were stained with blood and dirt, she had lost her sandals and her face was bright red. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Kankuro." She said again.

The puppeteer got up and ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and began rocking back-and-forth.

"Kankuro!" she sobbed, "Gaara! Where is Gaara!"

* * *

Instead of his true form, he saw a child.

_That's me._

The child was crying. Each pitiful wail grew louder and each tear got bigger.

_That's me…a long time ago._

The child faded, showing his true form.

**That's you Gaara, **whispered Shukaku,** A self loving monster with the desire to kill.**

"I thought I told that gave that up a long time ago."

**You never listen. I thought I told you that you can never remove the darkness from your mind. It stays. Forever.**

Gaara's eyes widened.

**So, you've laid down the finale piece to the puzzle. When I said, "There aren't any limits; the thing is you'll stay like this forever if you don't take control", it's already happened. Every time you kill in cold blood, it's me. Every time you wish someone were dead, that's me. Gaara, you lost control a long time ago and it's never coming back.**

_Kankuro…Temari….even…._

He thought of his friends at the Leaf village.

_Do you all…..am I……_

He closed his eyes.

_Am I precious to you?_

**You were never loved.**

_Do you…love me?_

**Never.**

_Do you even care?_

**Gaara, you don't listen. I'm letting you go, but you will surrender to me one day. And when that day comes I'll kill everyone, Sand and Leaf. You just wait.**

* * *

Kankuro felt Temari tug his sleeve.

"Kankuro, look!"

The sand began to knit back together, taking a human shape.

His eyes widened.

The features appeared, giving the being an identity.

"Gaara!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay...I don't quite know what to say about that. See! This is what kept me from trying to write fanfiction earlier! I'll start a story and it'll turn into something completely different! Sorry, I need to vent. I felt like posting this early due to some negitive feedback (My second bad review T_T) So, person who was a bit...not happy, here you go. Its almost over. I've got nothing left to write but the epolouge and that won't take long. In your next review, tell me what you really think! If you think this story went downhill, say it. If you think I should stick to writing humor, say it. I want to know. Flame me as hard as you want! It'll make me write better!

**1. You know, the days when you thought monsters lived under your bed.**

**Reviews are as loved as life.**

**TeenageNeko, out.**


	11. Epolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not Naruto.

* * *

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a small smile.

The redhead had recently gone back to his Kage duties, giving the puppeteer a lot of free time. Now he made regular visits to his brother's office, to bring him lunch or to talk.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"There are a few questions I need to ask you about.........._that night._"

Gaara looked at Kankuro and froze, his smile disappeared.

Kankuro tapped his chin. He spoke quietly, "Well, you mentioned Shukaku.......is he still there?"

"Yeah......." Gaara rubbed his head. "He's still here. He never left."

Kankuro gave him a pat on the back. "Hey, it's cool. Not your fault he's still there, I just wish that he never tried to do that to you. Really," his expression changed from sympathetic to a bit murderous, "if he wasn't an 'all powerful tailed demon' I'd whoop his butt for doing that to you! Really!"

Gaara gave a soft chuckle, "Alright, alright, I believe you."

"Oh, one more thing........is he going to try to come out again?"

Gaara looked down at his feet and began to shuffle them nervously.

Kankuro noticed his sudden change of attitude and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry little bro! You're strong! You fought him off that day so you'll be able to fight him in the future!"

"Actually.......he let me go. I didn't fight him," said Gaara, with his head hung low.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

They stood in silence.

Gaara closed his eyes. What would happen if Shukaku did take control? He knew the demon would keep his promise and come back. Until then.....

He felt arms being wrapped around him. The person hugging him gave a light squeeze.

"Little brother, don't you worry."

_(**Flashback**)_

_Yashumaru walked into Gaara's room, a frown planted on his face. He looked around._

_"Gaara?"_

_Something moved under the bed. The blond walked over and kneeled down. He pulled the blanket up and gasped. In front of his very eyes lay a small Shukaku!_

_"G-gaara?"_

_The little creature looked up. It began to whimper._

_Yashumaru reached under and pulled the creature out, despite its protest. He held it up with awe written all over his face._

_"Y-yashumaru....?"_

_With a sigh, the older ninja placed it down in his lap._

_The creature whimpered again and buried its face in his lap._

_"Gaara?"_

_It looked up._

_"I love you. Don't forget that. No matter *gulp* no matter who or what you are."_

_Those were his words._

_(**End Flashback**)_

Gaara opened his eyes and found himself staring at the face of Kankuro. He pulled away, wondering what possessed Kankuro to give him a hug.

Kankuro snapped his finger, "I see, tough." He held his fist up.

Gaara smiled as he gave his older brother a knuckle-touch.

_"I love you. Don't forget that. No matter who or what you are."_

He would face Shukaku with all his might. That demon was going to wish that he'd had a different Jinchuriki, Gaara would make sure of it. And if his strength wasn't enough he had Kankuro, Temari, and even Matsuri. He would emerge victorious.

He was sure of that.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

PHEW! Finally over! Wasn't too short was it? ;) oh well, I had fun and it seems that a fair amount of people liked the story. It also turns out that I might be better at writing horror than humor. Funny.....I thought I sucked at it....oh well, we all learn from experience! Thank you everyone who supported this fic! Your reviews, suggestions and praise made me smile! I look forward to writing other fics and I hope you'll read them! So, yeah.

TeenageNeko, Out.


End file.
